hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Monta Yuras
|name = Monta Yuras |kana = モンタ゠ユーラス |rōmaji = Monta Yūrasu |also known as = Mon (モン, Mon) |japanese voice = Nobuaki Kanemitsu |english voice = Bill Rogers |manga debut = Chapter 186 |anime debut = Episode 77 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = White |status = Alive |affiliation = Kite |previous affiliation = Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |occupation = Amateur Hunter |previous occupation = Member of the Kakin Empire Wildlife Exploration Team |image gallery = yes}} Monta Yuras (モンタ゠ユーラス, Monta Yūrasu), nicknamed "Mon" (モン, Mon), is an Amateur Hunter and member of the former Wildlife Exploration Team surveying the Kakin Empire for new species with Kite. According to the latter, Monta has excellent potential to be a Pro-Hunter. He seems to be in charge of the luggage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 Appearance Mon is a large man with a koala-like face and wears a plain green shirt and plain brown pants. Personality Not much is known about Monta's personality as he typically always has a jovial look on his face, however, when hearing news about Kite being in danger, he had an anxious look on his face.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 Plot Chimera Ant arc Monta (or Mon) is among a group of Amateur Hunters, under the tutelage of Kite, to discover and research new creatures yet to be discovered. The Amateur Hunters return to the campsite where Kite was, with Monta carrying heavy luggage. Kite introduces his students to Gon and Killua, and they learn that Gon's father is the legendary Hunter Ging Freecss while Killua is the part of the renowned group of assassins; the Zoldyck Family. Kite then informs the group that the two are Pro-Hunters and their seniors, leaving the group disconcerted. Soon after the group talk around the campfire. Mid-conversation Mon brings realizes he and his fellow Amateur Hunters haven't introduced themselves yet and so introduces himself as Monta Yuras, but everyone calls him Mon. After the introductions and hearing about the Camp Tiger, Kite mentions they still have a month until their contract runs out. Mon chimes in and suggests they hunt smaller creatures. So now accompanied by Gon and Killua, the Amateur Hunters follow Mon's suggestion hunt for small creatures yet to be discovered. With their exploration of Kakin completed, Kite and the Amateur Hunters report their findings to the Kakin Zoologist Wong. In thanks for their hard work, Wong informs the group that the Southernpiece Auction House obtained a strange part of an amazing and unknown species of the sort, and they're now hiring Hunters to find and capture a live specimen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 Thanks to Wong's influence Monta with the other Amateur Hunters, Gon, Killua, and Kite manage to see the part of the unknown species at the Auction House. After examining the part, Podungo expresses interest in analyzing the piece and Monta volunteers to stay behind to help her. Podungo later contacts Kite and informs him the part came from a Chimera Ant Queen. Sometime after the search on the beach the Amateur Hunters research 10 or more people who have gone missing in the last 6 months and come up with nothing. So after learning that the Chimera Ant Queen could be in the Mitene Union near NGL, Kite and group head to the NGL Border Stop are greeted by two representatives.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 After various screening and examinations performed to exclude any visitors not meeting the NGL conditions, almost all of the Amateur Hunters aside from Stick and Podungo go with Kite, Gon, and Killua to explore NGL, while the rest of them return to the nearest town and wait for Kite's instructions within the next two weeks.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 When Killua contacts Spin who yells at him, for leaving Kite behind; Mon immediately snatches the cellphone from Spin, much to her dismay. Though anxious, Monta as best as he could, tells Killua to wait where he is, as help is on the way. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc The Amateur Hunters, Kite, and Koala wave goodbye to Gon, after he visits Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 Monta along with his fellow Amateur Hunters, Kite, Koala, and Gon visit Spin's hometown and spectate a large flock of Small-billed Swans fly into the sky.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Monta ru:Монта_Юлиус Category:Male characters Category:Amateur Hunters